Romance Just Is
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "I was yours from the moment we met." Merthur.


_A/N: More Merthur. Takes place at the end of the Gwaine episode where Arthur is chasing Merlin into the sunset (the cutest thing in the history of forever). Just some fluff to tame your sweet tooth._

_Nope, I don't own Merlin. Arthur does. Please review!_

* * *

**Romance Just Is**

_"A Cinderella love story ends with a kiss."_

_-Automatic Loveletter_

Merlin laughed light-heartedly as Arthur chased him down in the beautiful, sunlit courtyard. Arthur was close behind, easily catching up to Merlin. He reached out triumphantly to grab Merlin by the collar of his ratty brown jacket, but tripped slightly over a stone and it wasn't long before Merlin felt strong arms wrapping tightly around his waist and a head bumping hard against his shoulder. He turned around in amusement and surprise at the intimate gesture, playful or not, and saw the warm, embarrassed flush burning the crowned prince's cheeks.

Merlin let out another laugh upon realizing that Arthur had tripped and grabbed hold of him for balance.

"And you call me clumsy," Merlin said coyly, but his grin was fond. Arthur tried to hide the smile forming on his face, and quickly put Merlin in a headlock and noogied him. Only then did he finally let the laughter and care-free smile slip.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked him, feigning innocence but then he smirked as he finally let Merlin go, opting to drape his arm over his manservant's shoulders instead.

"You are the biggest dollophead I have ever met," Merlin muttered unashamedly, a small pout on his face as he patted down his ruffled, dark hair.

"And you're an idiot," Arthur responded, but his tone was laced with affection and his smile was genuine. Merlin rolled his eyes, but smiled softly back at his prince, purposefully bumping him a little to the side. Arthur laughed, bumping Merlin back as they continued to walk slowly towards the castle. As they walked on, Merlin's arm slipped casually around Arthur's waist as Arthur's own arm was still wrapped comfortably about Merlin's shoulders.

Arthur took a moment to gaze at his manservant, a warm, tingly feeling spreading throughout his chest as he did so. Merlin turned his head upon feeling that he was being watched, and suddenly felt breathless. Arthur's deep sapphire eyes had a strange sparkle to them, and his lips were quirked up a little at the corners in a tiny, secret smile as he stared at Merlin with nothing short of overwhelming fondness.

The look he was giving Merlin now wasn't all that different from the look he gave his sausages in the morning, although this look was so much more intense and filled with something deeper. It caused a shiver to run up the warlock's spine, and a confused smile to settle on his face.

"You're right, Merlin," Arthur told him honestly, voice smooth as honey. Merlin cocked his head cutely to the side, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Aren't I always?" he responded cheekily, receiving a playful shove from the crowned prince.

"Things are going to change when I'm king," Arthur continued firmly, but there was a pleased glint in his eyes. "A lot of things."

"Meaning Gwaine and Lancelot can one day be knights?" Merlin asked brightly, receiving a brilliant smile from Arthur.

"Of course, and…" Arthur trailed off, a slight blush colouring his handsome face.

"And what?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur gazed at him with a nervous, but fond smile. The sun's rays made the little specks of silver in Arthur's ocean blue eyes glitter beautifully, entrancing Merlin. When the prince finally spoke, it seemed that the world had briefly stopped spinning to emphasize his words.

"I'm going to marry you."

Merlin's cerulean eyes widened comically, his heart rate picking up dramatically as Arthur's words sunk in. He stared at his master in disbelief and wonder as he tried to find his own voice within his suddenly constricted throat.

"Do you really mean that?" Merlin asked softly. "Would you really change the marriage law in Camelot just to be with me?"

Arthur answered by using his free hand to cup Merlin's cheek, leaning in to kiss him chastely on the lips. He brushed his thumb lovingly over Merlin's defined cheekbone as they separated, resting his forehead against his manservant's.

"I'd do anything to finally be able to be with you, Merlin," Arthur responded simply, causing a pretty pink blush to colour Merlin's cheeks. They kissed again, this one more passionate and lingering than the last. After finally breaking apart the two continued walking their fingers intertwining between them, the corners of Merlin's lips turned up in a cheeky grin.

"So was that a proposal then?" he asked coyly, causing Arthur to get a bit flustered.

"Well, kind of, I guess it was more like a promise?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin then, hopeful sapphire eyes suddenly uncertain and a tad nervous. As if Merlin didn't love Arthur more than anything in the world. Said warlock gave his prince a loving smile, cerulean eyes shimmering in the sunlight, the golden rays making him look like an angel.

"You don't have to worry Arthur, I was yours from the moment we met," Merlin admitted, voice gentle and unwavering. Arthur's answering smile was blinding as he leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Merlin's cheek.

"And I, yours."

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
